The invention takes as its starting point a projector device comprising a group of at least four projectors for transparencies, which in accordance with the arrangement of projectors are arranged in groups of a plurality of sectors of a transparency carrier disk able to turn about its center, the lamps of projectors being arranged on a common lamp carrier, the condensors of the projectors being arranged on a common condensor carrier plate and the objectives of the projectors being arranged on a common objective carrier plate and the transparency carrier disk is able to be driven via a central drive shaft. Projection devices of this type have been proposed in the PCT/EP83/00318.
Known multiple projectors are so designed that the lamp carrier, the condensor carrier and objective carrier are combined as a single means using a bridge spanning the transparency carrier disk. In the case of such means it is hard to so locate the lamps, the condensors and the objectives that they keep their accurate adjustment even after a long period of use, after frequent transport and after other mechanical stresses. It is furthermore hard to so mount the transparency carrier disk and its drive in such a manner that the transparency carrier disk and its drive function accurately after heavy stresses.